Hijack One-Shots
by AnimashLover101
Summary: Hijack One-Shots that come to mind will be put here. Also updated versions of Pranking Snotlout, For The First Time In Forever, Hiccup - The Ice Bucket Challenge and How To Train Your Boyfriend. Rating T to M for a reason people! I ACCEPT PROMPTS!
1. Pranking Snotlout

**Hey guys! Now your probably wondering….**

**WOAH! Where have all your stories gone?! What's happened!?**

**No need to panic my friends, I am just putting all my hijack one-shots that come into mind into one big story. I am also making my past one shots better by fixing them up a bit. I hope you guys don't mind…I HOPE! **

**Anyway…yeah..**

**For every one shot now, I'm going to put the plot in here, so you better read it!**

**Plot - Hiccup made a bit mistake of pranking his cousin, Snotlout, but a special white haired boy is there to save him. **

**Enjoy the updated version of Pranking Snotlout!**

**—**

Hiccup's POV -

Snotlout.

The most annoying, irritating, worst viking ever. He was much more manlier than me though. He was actually my cousin. It was surprising, yep. For me, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock The Third, to be cousins, with Snotlout. He was so stubborn, the only thing that he cares about is himself. Now that I don't have feelings for Astrid, he's always trying to flirt with her. Its gross.

Anyway, so today was Snoggletog. Its a viking tradition we do every year. But this years Snoggletog, was one of the best ones yet.

…

"HICCUP YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I heard Snotlout from behind me. I was running. Why you ask? Well, I did something funny but he was right I was so dead for what I did….

*Flashback*

5 minutes earlier…. :3

We were in the Great Hall, the place where Snoggletog was usually held. Decorations were everywhere on the ceiling, thanks, to your truly. I looked over at the wonderful work I did. Smiling to myself as I analysed everyone of them. Then I felt a jab in my arm.

"Ow!" I said, looking over to see Snotlout himself. He smirked at me. "Still the weak fishbone huh?" he laughed at me. I pouted. "Now if you will excuse me Hiccy, I have a girl to flirt with.." he said, pushing me down and laughing, then going over to where Astrid was. I groaned at the nickname he gave me.

I got up, checking my prosthetic to see if it was ok. Looking fine, I rolled my eyes and went over to where all the dragons were 'hanging out'.

I went over to Toothless, who was talking..well…dragon talking to Stormfly. Hearing me, the dragons looked over at me. I smiled at them. "Hey you guys.." I said. I started to pat Toothless, the dragon covering me with slobber. "Hahaha Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" The dragon just laughed.

I pushed him away. When I heard a laugh from the other side of the hall. I turned around, seeing Snotlout and Astrid. Astrid looked like she was going to die, while Snotlout was bragging and showing off his…biceps. I shivered at the thought.

I thought for a second, looking back at where Toothless was, back to playing with Stormfly, then back at Snotlout. I smiled evilly.

"Hmmm..hey Toothless..?" I said to the dragon. He looked at me, walking away from Stormfly and over to me. He tilted his head to the side. I smiled and pointed at Snotlout, wiggling my eyebrows. The dragon stuck his tongue out and gave a slight nod, going over to Snotlout and Astrid. Snotlout was still trying to woo her.

"So Astrid I was thinking…maybe you wanna come over to my place later hmm? What do you say?" he asked. Said girl just rolled her eyes. "Whatever Snotlout.." she said. I watched as Toothless stood behind him. Only Astrid noticing. She didn't say anything though. Toothless then leaned forward and grabbed him in his mouth. Both me, Astrid and most of the other vikings in the hall laughed at the sight.

"HICWWWWP!" I heard him scream from inside. Toothless shook him round and round, hearing his muffled cries. As I laughed some more, Astrid made her way towards me. Looking at her, it looked like she had been laughing as well, by looking at her little smile. However she had her arms crossed, nodding her head towards Toothless. I sighed.

"Ok toothless let him go" I told the dragon, slightly disappointed. Toothless rolled his eyes, but let him go. Snotlout was spat out, covered in more slobber than I ever was. Toothless walked away back to Stormfly.

"EWWW!" Snotlout said, trying to wipe away to slobber. I started laughing again. Really, REALLY loud. I heard a cough from behind me. Opening my eyes, I could see that everyone in the hall was staring at me. My laughing got quieter then stopped. I looked over to where Snotlout was. He was giving me the death glare. I gulped and started running away, hearing him scream from behind me.

"HICCUP YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

So…yeah now we are back to where we started huh? Well anyway…

I ran into the forest and stopped at the place me and toothless had met. Since Berk snowed nine months of the year, it of course was snowing. I looked around, hiding behind a rock. I was panting hardly. Snotlout followed me.

I stopped panting, hearing footsteps. I closed my eyes, hoping he would go away. The footsteps stopped. I opened my eyes, but I saw him right in front of me. He was panting as much as I was, his sweat falling off his face and onto mine. He looked pissed.

"THERE YOU ARE!" He screamed in my face. "Nowhere to run huh Hiccy?" he said to me. I gulped as he smirked, knowing I was weak. I knew I was gonna get pounded big time. Even if my dad showed up he would probably be to late. I watched him as he raised his fist. Closing my eyes, waiting for the pain, love it. I shivered. When did it start to get cold?

"HEY!" I heard. It was a males voice, it sounded deep but not too deep….

'Is that…?' I thought to myself. I opened my eyes, seeing Jack Frost right before me. Well, his ass at least. It had started snowing. I looked up at Jack's head, although I couldn't see the front, I could tell he was pissed.

"J..Jack?" I stuttered holding one of my arms out to him. He didn't turn around. "Did he hurt you?" he asked. "I…uh..I…no..I pranked him..I.." I couldn't even speak. He nodded.

"Back off!" Jack growled. Snotlout smirked. "Jack Frost? What a surprise. Hiccup's so weak and useless, no wonder your here to save him." I pouted. "I'm not that weak Snotlout." I said. He looked shocked. "You!? Not weak!? Hahahaha!" He laughed. I got up and stood next to Jack. Looking over to him, he was madder than ever.

"I SAID BACK OFF!" Jack practically screamed now.

"Oh yeah? and what are you gonna do about it?" Snotlout smirked again.

Jack smirked this time and started to walk towards him. "Jack..?" I said, moving forward, I didn't know what he was gonna do. He looked back at me, relaxing his face a bit. I smiled slightly. He smiled back and continued.

He got close to Snotlout, right up in his face. Snotlout backed up a little. "You know Snotlout, I'm immortal, which means I can live forever…for the rest of your life, I can make it miserable…" Jack said to him. Snotlout gulped. "Do you really wanna take that chance?" Jack asked. Snotlout shook his head quickly. He got closer to him.

"Then I don't want you hurting my Hiccup, do you understand?" Jack said.

"But he was the one who-" "I DON'T CARE!" Jack screamed. I winced a little, I didn't think he would scream. Snotlout just nodded. "Fine. You win." he said. Jack smiled.

"Wise choice" he said.

Snotlout looked at me one more time, before looking at Jack, then turning around and walking off.

Jack turned to me and I smiled. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey Hiccy.." he said. I laughed. "Hey Snowflake." I replied. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Snowflake huh?" he said. I nodded. I got closer to him and my arms made their way to his neck. "Thanks Snowflake.." I whispered to him. He looked at me and smiled. He leaned in close, our noses touching. I leaned in and closed the gap between us.

His arms made their way around my waist, using one of them to lift up my shirt, so his hand could go inside my shirt and run it over my chest. I moaned, alloying his tongue to go inside my mouth. I eventually had to break the kiss, so I could get some air. I rested my forehead against his. He smiled and leaned to kiss my nose softly. I laughed

"I could get used to this.." I whispered to him, leaning in for another kiss.

**—**

**HEHEHE**

**So as you guys can see, I made this a bit, dirtier hahaha**

**Once again though, I hope you guys are ok with me putting all my one-shots into this big story so yeah! Next up! The updated version of…..**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVERRRRR! HAHA**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxoxo**


	2. For The First Time In Forever

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Ok Ok, so when I first uploaded this, it wasn't exactly that good. I know that some of you enjoyed it, but because of the character death, it kinda messed it up. So for this edit, I'm making it much better, by not letting anyone die. Well, for now. And I know this is supposed to be just Hijack one shots, but…I'm adding in Merida and Punzie to the song. I know, shot me now, but, I feel like adding them in to create more drama to this and also because I think it fits. I hope none of you mind! **

**Plot - Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel try and convince Jack to thaw their lands, it doesn't turn out so well… **

**Oh! And as for the singing…**

This** is Jack**

_This_** is Hiccup**

**This is Merida **

**_This_**** is Punzie**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**OH P.S Toothless is not gonna talk in this either. I didn't want to make another mistake.**

Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Toothless had arrived at the ice castle that belonged to the white haired male. They were all extremely tired. Why did Jack have to run so far away?!

They all got off Toothless, collapsing to the ground. Well, at least Hiccup and Rapunzel did. Merida just smirked. "Come on ye slowpokes.." she said as she kicked Hiccup in his side, then helping Rapunzel up. Hiccup groaned. "Easy for you to say.." he got up, dusting the snow off him. "I'm the one who actually had to stay awake the whole time!" he waved his hands franticly.

Merida just looked at him, Rapunzel behind her.

"Good ta know." she nodded.

Hiccup pouted.

Rapunzel just rolled her eyes and went up to the large ice doors. She looked back at them.

"Knock." Hiccup said. She turned back to the door, but just stood there. Merida tapped Hiccup on the shoulder.

"Do ye think she knows how ta knock?" Merida whispered. Hiccup shrugged. Rapunzel then hesitated again. "Ok..I don't know how to knock!" the blonde cried.

"Told ye" Merida nudged Hiccup. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Step aside.." he said to Rapunzel, heading up there instead. He knocked on the door, but it opened as soon as he touched it.

"Hah! It opened!" Rapunzel squealed.

"Thats a first.." Hiccup said.

"Oh! Toothless, can you wait out here?" he asked the dragon. Toothless made a low sound and nudged Hiccup. Hiccup sighed. "Toothless just…give us a minute.." Hiccup said to the dragon, before he and the girls walked into the castle.

"Woah…." Hiccup said as they walked in.

"Jack!?" Rapunzel asked. "Frosty where are ye?!" Merida screamed. "Jack?" Hiccup asked "It..Its us.." he said. Hiccup started to slide around on the icy floor, but held onto Merida, regaining his balance. He held the girls gasp but didn't look up.

"G..Guys.."

Hiccup looked up now after hearing that voice. Hiccup stared at the while haired male, who had revealed himself on top of the staircase. Jack smiled down at them. He had changed….well sort of. Jack's hoodie was gone, he was shirtless. Hiccup blushed at this. He still had no shoes and was wearing his pants, but Hiccup noticed that he was wearing the necklace he made for him. Just like Merida and Rapunzel was wearing theirs. Merida's was a bow, Rapunzel a flower and Jack a snowflake.

"Woah..Jack you look…different…" Hiccup suddenly blurted out. Merida and Rapunzel looked at him curiously. Hiccup blushed deeper. "Uh uh…ah..its a good different! And this place…its amazing!" Hiccup said, trying to change the subject.

Jack blushed. "Thank you" he said. "I never knew what I was capable of…"

"Listen Jack Im so sorry about what happened.." Hiccup started. He was responsible for why Jack had run away, he was responsible for the lands freezing, he was responsible for everything. Well, he though so at least.

if I had known-" "No no, its ok you don't have to apologise..but you should probably go..please.." Jack said backing away once he realised that Hiccup was getting closer to him.

"But..we just got here" Rapunzel said.

"Guys, you belong back in your kingdoms. Your all the heirs to the thrones." Jack reminded them.

"But Jack what about the guardians? You're the guardian of fun! Who's gonna replace Jack Frost as the guardian of fun? You belong there." Rapunzel said.

"No Rapunzel, I belong here, alone, where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody.." Jack sighed.

"Uhhh yeah actually about that-" "Wait..what is that?" Jack said, interrupting Merida. Said redhead pouted. Everyone turned to see the cat like dragon bounce into the caastle, slipping around and having fun. When he saw Jack however, he tried to bounce his way over to him.

"Toothless?" Jack said. Reaching out, but then hesitating.

"He misses you Jack.." Hiccup said, leaning down the pat the dragon. "Just like we miss you.." Hiccup sighed, looking up at Jack. "Jack we were so close…we can be like that again..?"

Jack smiled a bit before the smile faded into a look of fear.

**FLASHBACK**

"Catch me!" Hiccup screamed as Jack built the small snow piles for him to land on. Merida and Rapunzel giggled with joy.

Jack was playing with the 5-year olds. The only kids who he spent the most time around. Jack laughed as the young viking was laughing and enjoying himself. But then he started to get faster.

"Slow down!" Jack screamed as his powers got all wonky. He fell backwards, getting up and seeing Hiccup about to drop 10 feet.

"Hiccup!" Jack screamed as he reached out to him, only to have his powers blast at him. The power got to him, making Hiccup fall and become unconscious, one of his locks of auburn hair turning white.

"HICCUP!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"No. We can't. Goodbye." Jack said as he climbed further and further up the staircase.

"Jack wait-" "No! Im just trying to protect you guys!" Jack interrupted Hiccup. "Jack!" Merida and Rapunzel screamed. Hiccup started running up the staircase after him. Merida and Rapunzel followed.

_"You don't have to protect us. We're not afraid!"_

**"Please don't shut us out again."**

**_"Please don't slam the door."_**

_"You don't have to keep your distance anymore"_

**"Cause for the first time in forever" ****_"We finally understand."_**

_"For the first time in forever, We can fix this hand in hand."_

**"We can head down this mountain together!"**

**_"You don't have to live in fear…"_**

_"Cause for the first time in forever…we will be right here."_

"Guys, Please go back home. Your lives await. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."

_"Yeah, but-" _"I know!"

"You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

_"Actually we're not."_

"What do you mean you're not?"

**"I get the feeling you don't know…."**

"What do I not know?"

**_"_****_Our land are in deep..deep.." _****"Deep, deep…" **_"Snow…"_

"What?"

_"You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere."_

"Everywhere?!"

**"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it"**

"No, I can't! I..I don't know how!"

_"Sure you can! I know you can!"_

**_"Cause for the first time in forever,"_**

"Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!"

**"You don't have to be afraid…"**

"No escape from the storm inside of me!"

_"We can work this out together!"_

"I can't control the curse!"

_"We'll reverse the storm you've made!"_

"Hiccup, please, you'll only make it worse!"

**"Don't panic!"**

"There's so much fear!"

**_"We'll make the sun shine bright!"_**

"You're not safe here!"

_"We can face this thing together!"_

**"****We can change this winter weather.."** "AHHH AHH AHH AHH AHHH AHH AHH" _"And everything will be alright!" _

"I CAN'T!" Jack screamed as he blasted ice everywhere. Merida and Rapunzel were protected by Hiccup, who ran in front of them and got shot in his heart with it. Hiccup fell to the ground, before Jack turned around.

"Hiccup!" The girls screamed, rushing over to him. "Are you ok?" Rapunzel asked. Hiccup looked up at Jack angrily. "I'm fine." he said. Jack walked closer to him.

"Im sorry Hiccup..I..I didn't mean for this to happen.." "I should never have trusted you!" Hiccup screamed, lunging himself towards Jack, only to have the girls pull him back. Jack stepped back.

"Wha..what?" Jack whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"You make a mess wherever you go!" Hiccup screamed to him. Jack was crying now. "Please leave.." he whispered. "With pleasure!" Hiccup said finally. He broke free from Merida and Rapunzel's grip, walking down the staircase. Said girls followed him.

As he left, Jack swore he could see his eyes turn red.

**…**

**Hey….**

**So anyway, I know that this is still sad and everything, but as known for my comments on Valledorthedragon's story 'It was an accident', I love drama. So, DRAMA! **

**I hope this edit was better than before, I think it is, I'm not sure, tell me what you guys think. **

**Next up, the ice bucket challenge has returned! Sort of..? **

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxo**


	3. Hiccup - The Ice Bucket Challenge

**SIGHHHH UGGG OMG. **

**I HATE THE ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE! I find it so fucking annoying and overated. I know its supposed to be for a good cause and all, but ya know… yeah.**

**Ok so anyway, this one was just meant for the LOL's. I was ok with this but it was a bit too short, I think..? Anyway, so I remade this to think that you were actually watching it. Imagine it in your head :)**

**Anyway…enjoy!**

**Also I'm going to just warn you about this story, its probably rated T to M so…yeah..**

A camera was turned on, what you could see was a scenery that looked like the backyard of a house. But standing in front, you could see a tall young man, who looked like he was in his twenties. He had auburn hair and with his fringe in the way, you could barely see his emerald green eyes.

"Is the camera on Jack?" The male asked, looking to someone behind the camera.

"Yep!" Another male answered, you guessed it was Jack. "Its been on for a while actually.." you could hear the smirk in his voice. The male in front of the camera gulped. "R..really..? So…do I just..start?" he asked. "I suggest you do!" Jack answered. "Oh uh ok.." the male said.

He looked at the camera, running his fingers through his hair. "Um….hi..my name is Hiccup Haddock and today I am doing the ice bucket challenge…because I was nominated-" "BY ME!" Jack screamed. Hiccup jumped as Jack went in front of the camera next to him. He had white hair and blue eyes.

"Really Jack?" Hiccup said. "Yep!" said boy squealed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Ok anyway…so…yeah..lets do this" he said. Jack squealed again and got the bucket from behind Hiccup. Jack looked up at Hiccup and pouted.

"What?" Hiccup asked. "You're too tall!" Jack wined. Hiccup rolled his eyes again. "I'm gonna get a stool.." Jack said, running forward so now he was gone out of the picture. "Wait! What am I supposed to do?!" Hiccup asked. "I don't know! Tell them who you nominate!" Jack said. You here a door shut behind the camera.

Hiccup looked back to the camera. "Well…to be honest I'm not gonna nominate anyone, mainly because I want this to end." "I'm back!" you hear Jack, the door opening and closing. He enters the picture again, holding a stool in his hands.

He stood behind Hiccup and put the stool down. He reached down to grab the bucket and got up on it. He held the bucket to his head.

"Whenever your ready.." Jack smirked.

Hiccup closed his eyes and the readied himself. "Ok….." He said. "Im ready…"

Jack smirked again before dumping the water onto Hiccup. Jack was laughing his head off. Hiccup was soaked. His fringe went down over his eyes. He was shivering. "Ahh…Fuc..Fuck!" Hiccup screamed. Jack laughed so hard, he fell off the stool.

"DON'T LAUGH ITS COLD!" Hiccup screamed. "HAHAHA BUT YOUR FRINGE!" Jack laughed. Hiccup was still shivering. "I can't wear this anymore!" Hiccup screamed. As he struggled to get his shirt off. Jack stopped laughing and stared at Hiccup as he took the shirt off.

Hiccup looked down at the male and smirked. "What? You like that?" Hiccup said. Jack blushed and nodded. Hiccup leant down to where Jack was, kissing his neck softly. "mmmhh.." Jack moaned. Hiccup leaned away, but Jack leapt forward, wanting more. Jack started kissing Hiccup forcefully. Hiccup kissed back, his hands finding their way to Jack's pants. Jack moaned into the kiss, Hiccup started to unbutton Jack's pants.

Hiccup stopped for a second, looking at the camera.

"Alright everyone happy? Everyone happy? This is uh..this is…your welcome internet, go fuck yourself!" Hiccup said, flicking the bird at the camera, before it turned off completely, you seeing a black screen.

**Yasss HIJACK SMUT YASSS **

**So anyway, if any of you noticed the last thing that Hiccup said, then you are amazing!**

**Next up…a certain viking takes a certain frost spirit to dragon training, where things turn crazy…**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxo**


End file.
